Ascension d'une Panthère
by Khimaera
Summary: Devenir Black Panther n'est pas évident. Passer le manteau non plus, encore moins au beau milieu d'un désaccord planétaire entre super-héros. Pourtant la fille de T'challa devient adulte, et il temps qu'elle ne passe l'initiation de Bast.
_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici un petit OS qui me traînait dans la tête. Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas de sous dessus. Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

"Steve ? Tu as de la visite."

Steve Rogers ne releva pas les yeux de la table qu'il fixait, ou plus précisément la carte stratégique placée dessus. Il haussa pourtant légèrement des épaules.

"Est-ce que tu connais le principe de maquis, Daredevil ?" interrogea-t-il.

"Oui" acquiesça l'autre héros "et je connais le principe de quelqu'un qui nous trouve malgré tout, ne prévient personne et vient seule pour te parler, à toi. Pas de filature, j'ai vérifié. Seule."

"Salut, parrain" fit une voix féminine au même moment.

Il se redressa vivement et se retourna. C'était pourtant bien sa filleule qui se trouvait là, une belle africaine aux longs cheveux noirs lissés, dans la vingtaine. Ses yeux marron étaient posés sur lui avec une légère appréhension mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air rassurant. Kahina était la fille de T'challa et Ororo. Le roi lui avait fait le plaisir de le nommer parrain en l'honneur de leur amitié et il avait tenu son rôle du mieux qu'il le pouvait malgré ses combats constants, spécialement quand T'challa et Storm étaient pris dans leurs devoirs avec les quatre Fantastiques.

"Hey, petit chat" salua-t-il avec un sourire, se rapprochant pour embrasser son front. "Aussi heureux que je sois de te voir, je doute que ton père ne sache que tu es ici…"

"Il sait que je fais quelque chose d'important" répondit-elle en l'étreignant doucement. "Je suis contente de te voir, parrain."

Il glissa sa main sur sa joue, redessinant les cernes de Kahina du bout de son pouce. Elle était pâle, également, malgré sa couleur de peau.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" s'inquiéta-t-il, renonçant au plan derrière lui.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Depuis son désaccord majeur avec T'challa, en réalité, et cela le fit poursuivre.

"Tu n'es pas supposée être en Wakanda avec ton père ?"

"Je ne suis pas d'accord avec mon père" fit-elle doucement. "Je suis venue voir maman à New-York et… je voulais te voir, toi."

"Comment tu m'as trouvé ?"

Elle rit doucement, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

"Je te connais, Steve. Je sais traquer les gens également, et je connaissais plusieurs des personnes avec toi."

"Bon travail" fit-il avec affection, embrassant à nouveau son front. "Daredevil, est-ce que tu voudrais bien nous laisser seuls s'il te plaît ?"

L'aveugle commença à s'exécuter, mais Kahina ricana.

"Laisse tomber, je sais très bien qu'il m'entendra à travers la porte. Je… oui, j'ai un problème et… ni papa ni maman ne m'aideront alors je… j'espérais que…"

"Kahina" fit-il doucement "je veux bien t'écouter mais, aussi profonds soient mes désaccords avec T'challa, je ne pense pas que j'irai à son encontre te concernant."

"Même si sa décision me met en danger ?" demanda-t-elle tout doucement.

Il releva son menton, la regardant dans les yeux. Elle paraissait perdue, au bord des larmes. Ses mains contre lui tremblaient légèrement et il poussa un profond soupir. Bien sûr qu'il ne laisserait pas sa filleule en danger s'il pouvait l'empêcher.

"Dis-moi. Tu es poursuivie ? Par qui ?"

"Non, je…"

Elle inspira profondément, semblant se calmer, relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Papa m'a élevée dans les voies de Bast" fit-elle doucement. "Je… normalement, quand l'enfant devient mature, il doit passer… une épreuve. Ça peut être dangereux. Mon père a presque échoué. Je… je sais qu'il refuse pour me protéger mais je… je dois le faire. Je le sens, dans ma poitrine, il faut que je le fasse sinon… sinon Bast ne sera jamais en moi et… ça fait mal. Physiquement. Il repousse depuis des années et ça fait de plus en plus mal…"

"Est-ce qu'il sait ?" questionna Steve en caressant ses cheveux.

"Ou… oui… mais lui l'a passé bien avant, vers quinze ans, il n'a pas eu le temps de… d'avoir mal…"

Il resta silencieux un moment. Kahina ne feintait pas les tremblements et les larmes dans ses yeux. Cette chose devait réellement la faire souffrir. Il la fit longuement parler, expliquer de son mieux ce qu'elle ressentait, désolé de faire couler ses larmes. Finalement il resta silencieux un long moment et Matt finit par se racler la gorge, lui faisant relever les yeux.

"Elle souffre réellement" indiqua l'aveugle. "Je peux sentir sa douleur d'ici."

"Echelle ?"

"Environ six."

Steve grimaça. Une douleur de six sur une échelle de dix était supportable de temps en temps. Pas en permanence. Ce n'était pas de la torture mais déjà difficile à vivre en permanence.

"Ça augmente ?" demanda-t-il doucement, et elle hocha sa tête. "T'challa ne veut pas parce que ça peut être dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Il est presque mort" murmura-t-elle.

"Et tu te sens prête à passer ton épreuve ?"

Elle acquiesça. La tradition de Wakanda voulait que ce soit l'adolescent qui choisisse quand il passait son épreuve, suivant le principe voulant qu'il soit le mieux placé pour connaître le bon moment. T'challa faisait opposition depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Le Captain comprenait qu'il ne craigne pour sa fille bien-aimée, mais la jeune femme dans ses bras n'était pas du tout en bon état.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?" demanda-t-il, et elle le regarda avec espoir. "Si ce que tu dis est convenable, petit chat."

"Je… normalement c'est toute une cérémonie mais… il suffit de commencer la transe, c'est ce que je ne peux pas faire toute seule. Après je resterai inconsciente le temps de passer l'épreuve de Bast et ensuite… je me réveillerai. Ou non."

"Inconsciente combien de temps ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Papa était resté inconscient cinq jours."

Il réfléchit un moment. Cacher le corps inconscient cinq jours ne serait pas évident, mais pas impossible. Il y avait toujours un risque que leur base actuelle ne soit découverte, bien sûr, et il s'assura que sa filleule le sache, mais elle semblait totalement désespérée. Il regarda un moment le visage impassible de Matt, qui finalement hocha doucement la tête.

"Bien" décida-t-il. "Dis-moi comment te faire entrer en transe et nous le ferons le plus vite possible."

Le soulagement qui envahit ses traits fut difficile à voir tellement il était douloureux.

"Il suffit que mon esprit soit touché mystiquement" expliqua-t-elle. "Scarlet Witch devrait pouvoir le faire, je pense."

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il fit appeler Wanda Maximoff. La sorcière ne tarda pas à arriver, sourcils froncés en apprenant ce qu'on lui demandait, puis finalement accepta de tenter la chose à la demande du Captain. Ils firent donc allonger Kahina dans l'endroit le plus sûr qu'ils trouvaient, juste à côté de la salle principale où il était lui-même la plupart du temps. Matt pourrait veiller sur elle à l'oreille et Scarlet Witch hésita une dernière fois, puis ses doigts s'allumèrent des filaments rouges et elle tenta d'entrer dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Pour être rejetée avec un brusque flamboiement violet, rattrapée à la dernière seconde par Cap, et elle battit des paupières en regardant Kahina évanouie.

"Oh wow. Ceci était une _grosse_ panthère."

"A quoi ressemblait-elle ?" s'enquit Matt avec une curiosité non feinte.

"A un fauve pas content qui s'est dit que déchiqueter mon âme serait une bonne idée" répondit Wanda d'un ton faussement léger. "J'espère que j'ai bien fait la chose, parce que je me suis enfuie fissa."

"J'espère aussi" murmura Steve.

Kahina rouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa tête bourdonnait doucement, comme si elle avait pris un mauvais coup dessus. Elle était allongée sur un sol pavé et resta immobile un moment, à l'affût des environs. Elle était dans une ville, visiblement. Des voitures passaient dans le lointain mais aucune à proximité. A vrai dire, le coin semblait désert, et elle comprit pourquoi en se redressant sur un coude.

La cour était sale, les pavés inégaux. Ce devait être au mieux une arrière-cour abandonnée, au pire un commencement de décharge au vu du nombre d'immondices et de déchets dans les environs. Elle se releva lentement, sur ses gardes en entendant un bruit de course. Sa main descendit vers sa cuisse, mais nulles dagues en vibranium s'y trouvaient. Par contre, une épée courte se faisait sentir dans le bas de son dos et elle posa prudemment sa main dessus, se retranchant dans l'ombre.

Une autre silhouette féminine déboula une seconde après, ses longs cheveux blonds rassemblés en queue de cheval derrière elle. Kahina crut la reconnaître, sans pour autant parvenir à mettre un nom dessus. Elle avait juste un air familier et parut réellement soulagée de la voir, lui sautant au cou.

"Kahina ! J'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai cru que tu avais été capturée !"

La jeune noire resta silencieuse un moment, puis se détacha doucement mais fermement de l'étrangère.

"Je vais bien" déclara-t-elle sobrement, et cela sembla rassurer l'autre, qui l'entraîna en avant.

"Tant mieux, j'ai vraiment eu peur. Je ne crois pas que je supporterai si toi aussi tu étais capturée…"

Kahina la suivit en silence. Elle mit du temps à reconnaître les environs – elle était à New-York, dans Hell's Kitchen, mais un Hell's Kitchen délabré, sombre, encore plus que dans celui qu'elle connaissait. Un instant elle se demanda si Daredevil était dans les environs mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour autant. Ce n'était clairement pas chez elle, elle ne connaissait pas la femme même si elle avait l'air vaguement familière, et la prudence lui recommandait donc de ne pas faire de boulettes.

Elles cheminèrent un long moment, descendant dans les souterrains jusqu'à rejoindre une salle blindée, et sa voisine siffla.

"C'est bon, battez le rappel, j'ai retrouvé Kahina !"

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent. La plupart des gens ici étaient jeunes, très jeunes. Aucun qu'elle ne connaissait. Elle s'assit en silence, affectant un mal de crâne en se massant les tempes, en profitant pour examiner les alentours avec attention. Une télé était allumée dans un coin, le son coupé, et elle plissa légèrement les yeux, cherchant à lire sur les lèvres du présentateur. Les informations, même sur une chaîne nullissime comme l'était celle-ci, étaient toujours une bonne source de renseignements sur un lieu inconnu.

Le journal parlait de l'exécution prochaine d'un criminel et des préparatifs, notamment de sécurité, qui entouraient la zone publique. La chose la fit tiquer – cela faisait longtemps que les Etats-Unis n'exécutaient plus publiquement, la chose étant bien trop controversée. Son sang se glaça soudain en entendant le nom du condamné. Ce devait être une plaisanterie.

Jamais, au grand jamais, le capitaine Steve Rogers ne pouvait devenir un criminel et un terroriste.

Pourtant la photo de son parrain confirma la chose, suivie par un bref historique de la chute de l'ancien héros. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond et elle reporta son attention sur la pièce. Tous jeunes. Elle sut soudain où elle avait vu la fille qui l'avait retrouvée. L'air de famille avec Steve était plus que flagrant – leurs yeux étaient exactement les mêmes, de même que les beaux cheveux blonds. Kristen était indubitablement sa fille.

Elle ferma les yeux pour récapituler mentalement ce qu'elle avait appris. Hell's Kitchen était trop dégradée pour que Daredevil ne laisse jamais cela arriver, elle en conclut donc qu'il était hors de l'équation, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son parrain était accusé de terrorisme et emprisonné, sur le point d'être exécuté. Il avait une fille qui était en train de fomenter un plan pour le libérer et empêcher son exécution et elle était visiblement censée jouer un grand rôle dedans.

Ce fut en silence qu'elle écouta le plan suggéré par Kristen. Elle semblait mal à l'aise et se tournait régulièrement vers l'africaine pour approbation, qui déduisit fort logiquement qu'elle avait elle-même conçu en partie ce plan. Elle se contentait pourtant d'acquiescer brièvement, appuyée contre le mur et les bras croisés alors que Kristen faisait répéter leurs parties aux différents membres de leur petite conspiration.

C'était d'une imprudence terrible. Il suffisait qu'il n'y ait le moindre traître pour que leur ennemi, visiblement le régime en place, ne le connaisse en totalité. Leurs théories n'étaient pas mauvaises mais elle avait appris très tôt, sous l'influence de T'challa comme de Steve, que parfois il était mieux de cloisonner les informations. Dans certaines limites, bien sûr, pour ne pas perdre la confiance des gens autour, mais une partie des éléments étaient mieux connue par le moins de monde possible.

Leur conspiration prit fin plusieurs heures plus tard sans que Kahina n'ait prononcé un mot. Elle suivit néanmoins Kristen vers leur maison, à moitié enterrée, et n'eut pas de mal à repérer la haute surveillance autour. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur une jolie blonde qui se tenait là, visiblement inquiète pour eux, et les étreignit tour à tour, soulagée de les voir rentrer. Elles dînèrent toutes les trois ensemble – il n'était pas difficile de voir que la mère de Kristen s'inquiétait autant pour son impétueuse fille que pour son époux emprisonné.

Kahina resta longuement à regarder les photos dans la maison après que sa sœur d'adoption ne soit allée se coucher. Visiblement, Steve l'avait recueillie après le décès de son père. Contrairement à son monde d'origine, les choses avaient dérapé lorsqu'elles étaient petites et un régime totalitaire s'était mis en place. Il avait fallu des années de matraquage par les médias et de terreur pour que la réputation de Steve ne soit assez affaiblie et il avait finalement été capturé, l'un des derniers espoirs de la résistance.

Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses – notamment le fait qu'il soit présenté comme terroriste. Ce n'était pas surprenant que Captain America n'entre en lutte contre un régime totalitaire. Steve et Magali les avaient élevées comme des sœurs, les supportant toutes les deux, du moins au vu des nombreuses photos d'elles qui se trouvaient dans le salon.

"Songeuse ?" demanda la voix de Magali.

Kahina reposa le cadre photo qu'elle regardait et qui les représentait tous les quatre. Même Steve avait l'air heureux, étreignant ses deux filles avec un sourire. Elle l'avait peu vu ainsi dans son monde à elle. Magali lui fit un sourire fatigué alors que Kahina lui rendait son regard.

"C'est une des photos préférées de Steve" fit-elle doucement.

"Je sais" répondit doucement sa cadette.

"Tu étais très calme ce soir."

"J'ai pris un mauvais coup sur la tête. J'ai encore mal au crâne" mentit la jeune femme.

"Tu ne peux pas mentir à ta mère, Kahina" reprocha gentiment Magali. "Je t'ai élevée, je te rappelle."

Eh bien… techniquement, non. Elle avait été élevée par T'challa et Storm. La Kahina d'ici avait été élevée par Magali cependant, et elles avaient visiblement plus d'un point commun.

"Tu crois que ça va réussir ?" s'enquit-elle.

"Tu es mieux placée que moi pour dire ça" répondit Magali en se rapprochant, l'étreignant avant de frotter son dos. "Mais je crois que si quelqu'un peut aider Steve, c'est Kristen et toi. Pourquoi douter maintenant ?"

"Il y a beaucoup d'inconnues" répondit prudemment Kahina.

"Ce que Steve dit toujours" fit Magali avec tendresse. "Avant de les lister, d'éliminer celles qu'il peut, de garder un œil sur les autres, d'envisager des plans de secours. Tu as fait un plan de secours ?"

"Je le fais" murmura l'africaine.

Bast ne l'aurait pas envoyée ici pour suivre un plan déjà tracé. De plus, elle repérait de nombreuses failles dedans – les idées n'étaient pas mauvaises en soi, la diversion notamment excellente, mais… il présentait des failles béantes. Le risque de traîtrise était extrêmement élevé dans un régime de terreur. Si l'exécution était déplacée d'un jour, leur plan ne pourrait s'appliquer. Il supposait que Steve serait capable de bouger et de combattre, et ce n'était pas certain du tout. Il supposait également qu'ils ne seraient pas trop poursuivis.

"Je peux t'aider ?" demanda doucement Magali. "Juste nous deux… inutile d'en parler aux autres. Tu as toujours été plus rusée que Kristen, tu dois tenir ça de ton père."

Kahina hésita. La meilleure alternative qu'elle pouvait mettre en place ne serait connue que d'elle seule. Cependant, elle ne connaissait pas le monde où elle se trouvait et le manque d'informations pouvait s'avérer mortel. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle fit s'asseoir Magali dans le canapé, prenant ses mains entre les siennes.

"Parle-moi" demanda-t-elle. "Juste nous deux. Dis-moi tout ce que tu as envie, tout ce que tu as noté ces derniers temps, même ce qui n'a pas d'importance, et je verrai si je peux en tirer une idée."

Magali eut l'air franchement déstabilisée. Puis elle s'exécuta, commençant à lui raconter des tas de choses. Ses dernières journées – elle disparaissait de la maison par le souterrain en-dessous et aidait des réfugiés, leur fournissant notamment des identités pour contrer les fréquents et violents contrôles de police. Son passé d'avocate l'y aidait singulièrement. Elle lui parla des dernières personnes qu'elle avait vues, des derniers réfugiés croisés, et l'œil de Kahina s'alluma soudain en en reconnaissant un.

Du moins, c'était _peut-être_ lui, et en conséquence un allié improbable qui pourrait lui être d'une grande aide. Elle ne montra pour autant rien de son intérêt, laissant Magali poursuivre, la questionnant régulièrement sur un ton distrait, comme si elle écoutait ses paroles plus pour se donner une idée que pour y prêter réellement attention. Finalement sa mère adoptive alla se coucher, épuisée, et la jeune panthère resta immobile dans le canapé.

Elle attendit que le silence total ne soit retombée sur la maison. Ses oreilles se tendirent, à l'affût, écoutant les bruits extérieurs. New-York était calme, incroyablement calme, et elle éteignit la dernière lumière de la maison avant de rejoindre sa chambre dans l'obscurité. Un moment elle fouilla ses propres affaires, mais ne trouva rien qui puisse l'aider dans la délicate tâche qu'elle s'était fixée – à savoir rectifier leur plan sans faire confiance à personne pour le moment.

Finalement elle se revêtit entièrement de noir, jusqu'aux bottes à semelle souple et portant des longues manches et des gants, recouvrant également son visage en ne laissant que ses yeux dégagés. Puis elle retourna au sous-sol, soulevant silencieusement la trappe qui menait dans les égouts de New-York avant de la refermer tout aussi silencieusement. Elle était nyctalope et n'avait donc aucun besoin d'allumer une lumière.

Un long moment elle rôda dans les environs directs de leur maison, cherchant si les égouts étaient également surveillés. Ce n'était pas le cas cependant et elle s'éloigna donc, jusqu'à trouver un lieu sûr pour ressortir dans Hell's Kitchen. Elle ne tarda pas à monter sur les toits, bondissant agilement, invisible avec sa tenue dans la nuit. Elle écoutait toutes les rumeurs autour, mais cherchait cependant un endroit bien précis et finit par trouver le bar.

Probablement Magali ne savait-elle pas l'importance qu'avait ce lieu pour la personne qu'elle avait citée dans son discours sans le savoir. Kahina si, si du moins c'était similaire à son monde, et elle entra par la fenêtre, se laissant retomber en silence sur le plancher de la salle principale du bar. Une seconde après, une silhouette petite mais puissante bondissait sur elle et elle tournoya élégamment, évitant l'assaut en saisissant au vol le poignet, indifférente aux griffes qui s'étaient arrêtées à deux centimètres de son visage. Wolverine n'attaquait pas pour tuer à cet instant.

"Je ne suis pas venue me battre" murmura-t-elle. "Patch."

"Qui es-tu ?" gronda le mutant d'une voix à peine audible.

"Un membre de la résistance, qui d'autre" répondit-elle sur le même ton discret.

Le petit homme recula soudainement sa main et elle la laissa filer, relâchant le poignet. Il la dévisagea de haut en bas mais elle n'avait pas abandonné sa posture de combat, parée pour le moindre assaut, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne grogne légèrement.

"Digne fille de ton père, hé" remarqua-t-il, sans qu'elle ne sache s'il parlait de son père biologique ou adoptif. "Viens là, chaton, on a à discuter je crois."

Il avait rejoint le bar sans allumer les lumières et elle le suivit en silence.

"Comment tu m'as trouvé ?" interrogea-t-il. "Personne ne connaît ce bar."

"Disons que je le connaissais" répondit-elle évasivement, et il ricana.

"Tu es moins stupide que je le pensais. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"

"Cap ne peut pas mourir" fit-elle d'une voix basse "ou ils auront gagné."

"Je suis d'accord sur ce point" acquiesça-t-il en prenant deux verres, les retournant sur le comptoir avant de saisir une bouteille. "Tu as un plan ?"

"Plusieurs" rectifia-t-elle.

"Tu es moins stupide que ta sœur. Tout le monde connaît son plan."

"Il y a un traître, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura-t-elle. "Je ne sais pas qui, mais le risque est trop élevé maintenant."

" _Je_ pourrai être un traître et répéter que tu as des soupçons" remarqua-t-il.

"Oh, s'il te plaît. Ils seraient déjà là, il n'y a aucun intérêt à me garder vivante – en plus, ils ont déjà failli m'attraper aujourd'hui et auraient pu me descendre."

"Exact" grogna-t-il en vidant son verre cul sec. "Donc, nous avons le même but – tirer cet idiot de Cap de là et le laisser prendre la tête de la résistance. Suis-je un cerveau ou une main ?"

"Tu serais prêt à suivre les ordres d'une gamine ?"

Il réagit vivement, faisant à nouveau jaillir ses griffes. Elle roula hors d'atteinte, prenant sa lame courte, et ils échangèrent quelques coups violents avant qu'il ne se glisse dans son dos à une vitesse foudroyante et ne l'étrangle avec force – sans pour autant tenter de la tuer.

"Qui tu es, je ne sais pas" souffla-t-il à son oreille. "Mais je suis certain que Panther junior ne serait certainement pas capable d'arrêter mes coups malgré l'entraînement de son père adoptif et qu'elle est bien trop naïve pour songer à faire plusieurs plans de secours. Tu n'as même pas exactement la même _odeur_. Ai-je le choix que de t'écouter si je veux tirer Cap de là ? Non. Autrement je ne le ferai pas, sois-en certaine."

"Ceci est mon plus grand atout" observa-t-elle sans bouger.

"Bien sûr que c'est ton plus grand atout. Plus silencieuse, plus rapide, plus forte – tu es supérieure à _elle_ sur beaucoup de points. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse et disparais avant la prochaine patrouille."

Elle resta silencieuse une demi-seconde, puis acquiesça mentalement. La chose n'était pas obligatoire mais les aiderait. Elle avait un côté prévisible aussi. Bref, avec un peu de chance personne ne soupçonnerait même que l'idée viendrait de lui.

"Trouve Gambit" ordonna-t-elle "et volez son bouclier. Je le veux pour dans huit jours."

Il retint un ricanement sonore.

"Rien que ça."

"Je sais que Gambit est vivant et dehors. Je sais qu'il n'a aucun intérêt à _leur_ victoire. Vous avez travaillé ensemble, tu sais probablement où il est, et à vous deux vous pouvez voler même leur musée."

Il la relâcha soudain et elle roula aussitôt hors de portée.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Disparais. Je ne veux pas te revoir avant huit jours."

Un instant après, elle était hors du bar et disparut rapidement dans la nuit. Le bouclier ne serait pas obligatoire pour la réussite du plan qui s'esquissait dans son esprit. Il serait simplement une aide non négligeable, en plus de la possible présence de Wolverine à l'exécution publique.

Elle avait songé à s'introduire dans la forteresse qui servait de prison à Steve mais la chose était purement irréalisable. Mieux valait ne pas se jeter dans leurs bras et attendre qu'ils ne sortent le capitaine. Même si la sécurité serait élevée, ce serait moins que dans la prison proprement dite. Elle parcourut un long moment la cité endormie, évitant les patrouilles, repérant les nombreuses voies vidéo-surveillées. La ville n'était même plus illuminée de nuit, ou du moins très peu. A peine quelques immeubles du côté de Manhattan.

Ce fut finalement vers quatre heures du matin qu'elle rentra et elle se glissa dans sa chambre, se changeant avant de se coucher. Elle ne dormirait pas plus de deux ou trois heures dans les nuits à venir. L'aide de Wolverine pourrait lui être précieuse, mais elle ne se baserait pas dessus.

La nuit suivante la vit se mettre à la recherche de Daredevil. Elle avait croisé plusieurs fois Murdock dans son propre monde et l'aveugle était également une personne de confiance. Pourtant ses recherches firent chou blanc. Il semblait s'être volatilisé de la surface de la Terre et, si T'challa avait pu être assassiné en plein jour, probablement était-il mort au fond d'une ruelle. Ou emprisonné ailleurs.

Elle passait près de chez Patch, le quatrième jour, lorsqu'une silhouette l'attrapa par l'épaule. Elle bloqua sa propre chute, s'appuyant sur le mur, avant de répliquer avec violence. Un solide bô para son coup et elle fixa droit dans les yeux Gambit qui se tenait là, l'air mécontent, jusqu'à finalement faire un lent sourire.

"Alors" murmura-t-il "Wolvie avait raison... Il y a une panthère junior qui se promène."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

"Je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de sauver Cap."

Sa réaction fut instantanée et son poing percuta Gambit en plein visage. Le combat s'engagea, rapide, vicieux, mais elle n'en était pas à sa première tentative et le mutant finit par voler en arrière, s'écrasant contre un mur, et elle le releva d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, plaquant son épée courte contre sa gorge.

"Ne me sous-estime pas" siffla-t-elle d'une voix basse.

"Autant une brute que ton père" remarqua-t-il. "Ok, ok. Je retire ce que j'ai dit."

"Un peu facile" remarqua-t-elle sans relâcher sa prise. "Est-ce que tu fais ta part ou non ?"

"Je vais la faire" grogna-t-il. "Je vais voler ton foutu bouclier. Je ne pense pas que ça servira, mais je vais aller le piquer. Par contre, je ne peux pas maintenant. Il est beaucoup trop bien gardé."

"Quand ?" interrogea-t-elle.

"Le jour même, quand la sécurité sera concentrée sur la place. J'enverrai Wolvie te l'amener là-bas, ok ?"

"Ok" accepta-t-elle en le relâchant, n'ayant de toutes façons pas le choix. "Et _n'essaie plus_ de m'agresser comme ça."

"Compris."

Elle était repartie une seconde après et il ne tenta pas de la suivre, se massant la gorge. La jeune femme avait une poigne de brute... mais le test était réussi. _Peut-être_ qu'elle aurait une chance d'accomplir son but. En tout cas, il volerait effectivement le bouclier en question pour le lui donner et ne tenterait pas de la gêner.

Ce fut de mauvaise humeur que Kahina retourna chez elle. Les autres tentatives de recrutements qu'elle avait faites s'étaient soldées par des échecs – soit parce que les gens ne voulaient pas prendre de risques, terrorisés, soit parce qu'ils étaient morts ou disparus, soit parce qu'ils étaient résolument dans l'autre camp. La génération de héros de son père avait été décimée. Et pourtant, à peine rentrée vers quatre heures du matin que la lumière s'alluma et elle tomba face à Kristen, l'air mécontente.

"Tu sors souvent te promener la nuit ?" demanda la blonde agressivement, la dévisageant de haut en bas.

"Relativement, oui" acquiesça Kahina.

"C'est quoi cette tenue ? Tu as même pas pris ton téléphone, ça fait des jours que tu sors tout le temps !"

"Eh bien" répondit doucement l'africaine "cette tenue permet de ne pas être beaucoup vu dans l'obscurité, le téléphone peut être localisé à tout instant et écouté, et je continuerai de sortir aussi souvent que nécessaire."

Ses yeux se rétrécirent légèrement.

"Et cette maison toute entière est sous écoute."

Les yeux de Kristen s'écarquillèrent.

"Comment tu sais ?"

Kahina se détourna, rejoignant le salon avant de s'accroupir devant le buffet, lui faisant signe d'approcher. Ses doigts montrèrent un petit bouton noir qui se trouvait là, presque invisible derrière le buffet également noir et posé contre le mur. Kristen ouvrit sa bouche, la referma, puis se releva et s'éloigna. Kahina fit de même.

Elle avait fait parler Magali de ses rencontres. Deux jours après, elle s'était aperçue que plusieurs des gens mentionnés avaient été capturés. C'était entièrement sa faute – elle aurait dû se douter que la maison de Steve Rogers était sous écoute s'il était considéré comme terroriste. Elle aurait dû emmener Magali dans le souterrain avant de parler.

C'était trop tard cependant. Des innocents avaient été capturés à cause de son manque de prudence et elle ne pouvait pas les aider pour le moment. Son père lui avait appris que parfois, tout le monde ne pouvait être sauvé. Que des sacrifices pouvaient être nécessaires. Si elle tentait de les libérer maintenant, Cap mourrait. Et, aussi terrible que ce soit de laisser ces gens entre leurs mains pour le moment, le Captain était le héros, celui qui redonnerait espoir à un peuple tout entier, l'icône qui les ramènerait vers la lumière comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Kristen l'engueulait de nouveau mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, réfléchissant à ses autres actions. Gambit devrait parvenir à lui voler le bouclier. Dans l'idéal, elle devrait être mieux armée. Elle préférerait mille fois avoir des dagues ou des griffes de vibranium à la place de son épée courte, sans compter les pièges qu'elle avait appris à déployer en moins d'une seconde. Or, il y avait une chance non négligeable qu'elle ne se retrouve en plein cœur du combat. Elle ne pouvait pas y envoyer Kristen – parce qu'elle était sa sœur adoptive et qu'elle combattait nettement moins bien.

"Je vais me coucher" indiqua-t-elle finalement d'une voix calme.

"Kahina !" gémit Kristen. "On ne va jamais pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit si les gens commencent à ne plus suivre le plan ! Toi, en plus !"

"Je suivrai le plan, ne t'inquiète pas" promit la jeune panthère en montant l'escalier.

Oui, elle suivrait le plan. _Son_ plan, et elle n'avait plus que deux nuits pour le mettre en place. Et surtout, elle devrait s'assurer qu'il reste flexible. Elle avait comme un doute sur le fait que le régime en place ne laisse fuir le capitaine – ils préféreraient probablement le tuer d'une balle à bout portant.

"Kahina ?" appela doucement Magali au crépuscule de la nuit précédant l'exécution du capitaine. "Tu peux venir une minute, s'il te plaît ?"

Kahina la suivit en silence sans discuter. Ce fut dans la chambre de ses parents adoptifs qu'ils se rendirent – elle n'y avait jamais mis un orteil. La chambre était propre, parfaitement rangée, comme si leur départ était imminent. C'était sans doute le cas, mais Magali ne s'en occupait pas et ouvrit son armoire, lui faisant signe d'approcher.

"Steve voulait que je t'en parle si tu partais te mettre en danger" murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Ses doigts malhabiles hésitèrent un moment, puis parvinrent à ouvrir le double-fond et Kahina se pencha en avant. Incrusté dans le mur, un magnifique collier se trouvait, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. C'était un collier de cérémonie de Wakanda. Son relief dépassait à peine du mur et elle tendit la main, redessinant les épaisses franges dorées avant de s'attarder sur le joyau rouge sombre incrusté au centre.

"Ça va, Kahina ?" murmura Magali.

"Oui" répondit-elle dans un souffle. "C'était celui de mon père, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle l'avait vu des dizaines de fois sur la poitrine de T'challa. Il le portait par-dessus son uniforme de Black Panther, comme l'emblème de sa royauté. Magali acquiesça à côté d'elle et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux malgré elle. Son père était décédé ici. Il n'y avait plus de Black Panther, ni de Wakanda. Elle avait regardé. Sa tante Shuri avait dû être également assassinée, elle n'en avait pas retrouvé de trace.

"Est-ce que je peux rester un peu ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Autant que tu veux" répondit Magali. "Je vais dormir dans ta chambre."

"Merci... éteins, s'il te plaît."

Magali acquiesça et éteignit la lumière en quittant la pièce. La gemme luisait encore faiblement sous ses doigts. Elle resta longtemps immobile, la gorge stupidement nouée. Ce collier n'était pas celui de son T'challa, l'homme qui l'avait élevée. Il s'agissait d'un double. Sans doute avaient-ils eu plusieurs différences.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir la même scène avec son propre père. Elle avait des désaccords avec lui, comme toute famille. Il était néanmoins son père et elle l'aimait profondément, tout comme elle aimait beaucoup sa mère. Le T'challa d'ici n'avait pas connu sa fille.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'il était mort sans sa famille. Aucun de ses amis ne devait connaître les rites funéraires de Wakanda. Il n'avait probablement pas été béni par Bast. Un instant elle hésita. Elle n'était certainement pas prêtresse. Finalement elle rejeta ses doutes. Mieux valait une cérémonie intime, même sans le rituel complet, que de le laisser ainsi. Laissant sa main sur la gemme rouge sombre, elle posa lentement un genou à terre, baissant les yeux.

Ce fut d'une voix lente et grave qu'elle entama une longue prière à Bast. Nul corps à préparer et incinérer, mais au moins sa prière pourrait-elle l'accompagner. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle posa son second genou à terre, s'agenouillant sans chercher à retenir ses larmes, poursuivant sa longue litanie. Elle eut vaguement l'impression que la pierre chauffait sous ses doigts mais ne s'en soucia pas.

La prière complète prenait plus de deux heures, dans l'ancien dialecte de Wakanda, et pourtant elle la prononça en entier, restant agenouillée. Sa main droite était posée sur le collier cérémoniel, la gauche retraçait divers symboles sacrés sur le mur en-dessous. Jamais elle n'avait dû réaliser une cérémonie mortuaire au cours de sa jeune vie, mais pourtant elle n'eut pas de difficultés à atteindre le bout.

Puis, alors qu'elle prononçait les derniers mots à la gloire de Bast, il y eut un craquement sec et le collier chuta du mur, tombant dans sa main.

Elle rouvrit subitement les yeux en sentant le poids dans son esprit revenir en force – ce poids qui était devenu douloureux en l'absence de sa cérémonie de passage à l'âge adulte. La gemme rouge libérait des volutes de lumière, presque aussi épaisse que de la fumée. Relevant les yeux, elle vit le creux dégagé dans le mur et frôla les mécanismes de ses doigts. Ceux-ci s'activèrent aussitôt et le fond de la penderie disparut complètement, laissant voir un cagibi supplémentaire.

Kahina cilla plusieurs fois d'affilée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment T'challa et Steve avaient mis le mécanisme en place. Sur un reposoir, l'armure complète de Black Panther se trouvait. La frôlant, elle sut instantanément que c'était la vraie – les renforcements en vibranium étaient aisément reconnaissables. Dans les fourreaux le long des cuisses et dans le dos se trouvaient des dagues, de vibranium également, comme elle put le constater en tirant lentement l'une des griffes.

Mais surtout, le long des rainures, une légère lueur violette glissait parfois. L'armure était infusée de l'esprit de Bast – au-delà d'une tenue de protection renforcée, elle était bénie par leur Panthère et appartenait à Son héros. Pourtant Kahina ne réfléchit pas avant de se déshabiller entièrement, tendant ensuite la main. La tunique du dessous s'adapta parfaitement à son corps dans un délicat chuintement. De même que la première botte se rétrécit lorsqu'elle glissa son pied dedans et commença à la lacer, libérant une petite lueur violette, et elle poursuivit son habillage, terminant par la cape noire et le masque de même couleur.

Elle resta ensuite immobile un long moment, fermant les yeux, écoutant et humant la nuit alentours. C'était la première fois qu'elle portait une armure de Bast. Elle sentait un flot de force tranquille en elle, chacun de ses sens était renforcé, paré au combat. Elle pouvait entendre Magali qui dormait difficilement, Kristen qui tournait nerveusement. Plus loin, elle put sentir par la fenêtre entrouverte les gardes autour de leur maison.

Cela la décida et elle quitta furtivement la chambre, sautant par la fenêtre ouverte sans être vue. Son pas était parfaitement silencieux, sa course rapide, et elle n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre l'immeuble de trois étages le plus proche, escaladant silencieusement la paroi. Oui, la Panthère portait bien son nom – rapide, silencieuse, indécelable. Trouver le sniper allongé sur le toit ne fut pas difficile et sa dague mit proprement fin à sa vie alors qu'il alignait une Kristen qui faisait des aller-retour. Puis elle se remit en chasse dans la nuit, se rapprochant dangereusement près de la place publique où aurait lieu l'exécution.

C'était plus pour s'habituer au poids et à la puissance de l'armure, en réalité. Elle sentait le ronronnement de la panthère dans sa poitrine, heureuse de courir, de chasser à nouveau. Bast n'avait pas apprécié la mort de son champion et c'était avec plaisir qu'elle lui offrait son pouvoir. Finalement elle envoya un bref message à Kristen, l'informant qu'elle se mettait déjà en position alors que l'aube pointait, avant de se débarrasser du téléphone et de se hisser sur un des immeubles alentours. Tapie sur le toit, elle se mit patiemment à attendre le coup de neuf heures.

Dès sept heures, les premières personnes commencèrent à arriver. La foule emplissait lentement la place, les gens se bousculaient. La nervosité régnait en maître, d'autant plus avec la quantité de gardes alentours. Elle reconnut plusieurs de leurs officiers, héros comme vilains mélangés pour leur but commun. Les gens se pressaient pour autant, regardaient autour d'eux, attendant un miracle.

Un par un, elle repéra les membres de leur conspiration qui prenaient leur place. Elle était censée être celle qui déclenchait les hostilités. Pourtant quelque chose clochait et elle parcourut plusieurs fois la place du regard, dissimulée sur son toit dans un recoin d'ombre, avant de saisir.

Chacun des jeunes était proche de plusieurs gardes, et au moins un était placé derrière lui. Cela signifiait qu'ils avaient été trahis et, tristement, elle ne parvint pas à se sentir surprise de ce fait. C'était chose prévisible au final, mais son esprit était calme et froid, cherchant à retourner la chose à son avantage. Si les membres de la résistance étaient connus, leur plan devait l'être également.

Ses yeux avisèrent Kristen peu avant l'heure fatidique. Magali n'était pas avec elle mais elle était très solidement escortée – derrière son épaule, Batroc se tenait, l'air mécontent. Il portait régulièrement sa main à son oreille, clairement furieux, et la jeune panthère se concentra pour lire sur ses lèvres quand il se pencha sur Kristen.

 _"Elle n'est pas là"_ aboya-t-il, et Kristen nia aussitôt.

 _"Elle m'a dit qu'elle était en position !"_ protesta-t-elle. _"Oh, s'il te plaît, Kahina… pour mon père…"_

Kahina se mordit la lèvre. Soit Batroc était de leur côté – hautement improbable – soit leur traître était trouvé. Kristen avait vendu ce qu'il restait de la résistance. Pour quel prix, elle ne savait pas, mais comprit soudain. La jeune fille était naïve. Ils lui avaient probablement offert la vie de son père en échange de la capture globale des résistants. Et elle les avait crus.

L'arrivée d'un homme solidement escorté provoqua un remous dans la foule. Kahina examina avec attention Steve Rogers. Il était plus grand que ses gardes, torse nu et solidement enchaîné. Quelques traces de brûlure et de coups se faisaient voir, mais peu de chose dans l'ensemble. Son visage était calme et il ne regardait pas les alentours, concentré sur quelque chose.

Red Skull se tenait à ses côtés et il devait savourer sa victoire sur son éternel ennemi. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui le fit s'agenouiller, ne retenant pas le cruel sourire sur les lèvres. Kristen avait maintenant ses mains jointes devant elle avec un hoquet d'horreur. Kahina aurait déjà dû donner le signal. Elle ne bougeait pas pour autant, prête à bondir, parcourant les alentours à la recherche de Wolverine. Sans succès cependant, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rester tapie encore.

 _"J'ai bien peur que ton amie n'ait fui"_ fit remarquer ironiquement Batroc dans le dos de la blonde.

Kahina s'accroupit lentement en réponse, ses mouvements imperceptibles. Elle laissa le juge auto-désigné lire la liste des crimes du capitaine. Chaque seconde gagnée augmentait les chances que Wolverine n'arrive avec le précieux bouclier et elle se tenait prête à bondir. Son saut devrait faire environ trente mètres, mais c'était en descente et donc chose faisable. Ce ne fut que lorsque la hache s'éleva qu'elle bondit.

Seule une ombre fut visible. Elle avait mis moins d'une seconde à franchir la distance et percuta le bourreau masqué de ses pieds en pleine mâchoire. Sa dague en vibranium jaillit et trancha les liens autour des poignets du capitaine puis, alors qu'elle retombait un genou à terre, de ses pieds. Elle s'était déjà remise en mouvement cependant et son pied releva le bourreau avant que la dague ne vole en avant, transperçant sa gorge.

La jeune panthère avait déjà bondi cependant, virevoltant alors que des coups de feu se faisaient entendre. Ses mouvements étaient incroyablement rapides et gracieux et elle fit jaillir les griffes de vibranium, ne jetant pas un regard au captain qui avait roulé hors de portée des tirs de pistolet. Elle-même nettoya toute la plate-forme en moins de vingt secondes, laissant un sillage sanglant, bondissant, se faufilant entre les gardes qui se gênaient entre eux.

Un sifflement se fit entendre et elle bondit soudain dans les airs, décollant à plus de trois mètres de hauteur. Sa main rattrapa au vol le bouclier si célèbre et elle le passa à son bras avant de retomber, droit sur Red Skull qui prit le choc de plein fouet. Elle lui rajouta un coup en plein visage pour la bonne mesure, puis le relâcha, l'offrant à Steve qui la saisit avec un sourire.

"Merci, petite panthère" fit-il sincèrement.

"Je t'en prie."

Ils se placèrent dos à dos alors que une nouvelle horde de garde arrivait et il lui sourit par-dessus son épaule.

"Tu as un plan ?"

"J'aimerai dire qu'on va tous les défoncer, mais ce serait un peu optimiste" répondit-elle, et il acquiesça. "La grosse distraction arrive. Soit prêt à courir."

"Ok" accepta-t-il avant de lancer son bouclier.

Le large arc de cercle faucha huit hommes avant de revenir. La foule derrière eux poussa un grand cri, puis des séries de hurlements – de joie, et de bienvenue en voyant le terrible combat qu'ils menaient, à deux contre des dizaines et semblant pourtant invincibles. Red Skull se relevait, tenant sa mâchoire déboîtée, et Batroc les rejoignit soudain en engageant immédiatement la panthère noire. Trop rapide pour lui, cependant, elle esquivait et répliquait dans un tourbillon continu de coups, ne laissant voir qu'une ombre qui se déplaçait à une vitesse hors du commun.

"Par l'enfer" jura Red Skull. "Black Panther est mort il y a quinze ans !"

"Faut croire que non" répondit Cap avec un demi-sourire.

"Tu sais qui c'est" accusa l'allemand.

"Bien sûr" répondit le capitaine, son sourire s'agrandissant, avant de lui flanquer un coup de poing qui brisa son nez pour la seconde fois.

Il leva ensuite son poing vers le ciel dans un geste de défi.

"Je suis Captain America" tonna-t-il de toute sa voix "et je me battrai toujours pour la liberté !"

Une ovation terrible lui répondit. Les gardes commençaient à être débordés par la foule malgré leurs armes et leur nombre. Kahina bondit à côté de lui, levant son poing. Les rainures de son armure s'illuminèrent du violet de Bast alors qu'elle en appelait à la déesse.

"Je suis Black Panther, l'héritière du roi T'challa de Wakanda, et l'élue de Bast !"

Et, comme pour approuver ses paroles, un terrible rugissement retentit, faisant vibrer la place et les murs, et une fantomatique silhouette violette apparut au-dessus d'eux. L'estrade s'effondra sous leurs pieds, les faisant disparaître dans la fantastique lumière. Steve sentit la main se poser sur son bras et se mit aussitôt à courir à sa suite. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais lorsque l'esprit de Bast disparut, les deux héros avaient déjà sauté dans une plaque d'égout entrouverte, disparaissant du lieu d'exécution.

Même pas deux virages après, ils tombèrent sur Kristen qui sprintait elle aussi. Son visage était ouvert et des pas se faisaient entendre derrière elle, accompagnés de cris, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sauter au cou de son père qui l'étreignit fermement en réponse.

"Plus tard" coupa Kahina en faisant à nouveau jaillir ses griffes. "Partez chercher Magali."

Steve posa son regard sur elle et elle le soutint.

"Tu n'es pas en état de te battre" remarqua-t-elle.

"Fais juste attention" répliqua-t-il, interrompant Kristen qui rouvrait la bouche, les yeux débordant de larmes. "On se retrouve plus tard, petite panthère."

Il s'éloigna d'un pas, entraînant sa fille avec lui, et lui fit d'ailleurs un demi-sourire.

"Bon boulot. Belle armure."

Un instant après, il repoussait Kristen contre le mur et se jetait en avant. Les détonations retentirent, transpercèrent sa peau, et Kahina rouvrit la bouche.

"Steve !" hurla-t-elle. "Steve !"

"Courez" ordonna-t-il seulement, faisant toujours barrage de son corps. "Cours, petite panthère. Rentre chez toi. Ils ont plus besoin de toi que nous."

 _"Steve !"_

Un instant après, l'esprit de Bast l'envahit avec furie et ce fut le noir absolu.

Le hurlement perçant déchira soudain leurs oreilles et Cap se retourna à l'entente de son nom hurlé avec désespoir. Il bondit sans hésiter dans la pièce voisine, rejoignant Kahina toujours inconsciente. Elle s'agitait cependant, se débattant furieusement en l'appelant, et il l'attrapa par les épaules pour la calmer.

"Kahina ! Kahina, je suis là ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve, Kahina, réveille-toi !"

Elle rouvrit soudain les yeux, hors d'haleine, pour tomber sur lui et elle le regarda avec incrédulité, avant de se jeter contre lui,s 'enfouissant dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit aussitôt, la berçant doucement.

"Cht, petit chat" murmura-t-il, rassurant. "Je suis là, je vais bien. Ce n'était qu'un rêve."

Un hoquet lui échappa et elle s'accrocha à lui, inspirant profondément, tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou, et il finit par embrasser son front.

"Mieux ?"

"Ou… oui" murmura-t-elle. "Je suis désolée, je…"

Elle hoqueta.

"Je t'ai vu mourir et…"

"Je suis vivant" rassura-t-il. "Je suis vivant, Kahina, ce n'était pas réel."

"Bast" murmura-t-elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule. "Oh, Bast. Je comprends pourquoi mais… ça ne rend pas la chose plus facile."

"Tu veux me raconter ?" proposa-t-il, mais elle secoua la tête.

"Ça n'a pas duré huit jours. Je… je crois que… j'étais seule et… j'ai dû prendre mes décisions. Et assumer les conséquences."

Les innocents capturés et morts par sa faute. Même si sa peur de perdre Steve avait été bien réelle, c'étaient leurs noms cités par Magali qui restaient dans sa tête. Ces gens qu'elle avait condamné à mort, ou pire, par ignorance et manque de prudence. Les gamins de la résistance qui allaient tous se faire attraper lors de l'exécution.

Chacun d'eux avait remis sa vie entre ses mains. Et, pour certains, elle avait trahi leur confiance.

"Certains sont morts à cause de moi" murmura-t-elle. "Pour moi."

"Etre un leader n'est jamais aisé, Kahina" fit-il en relevant son menton, la regardant dans les yeux. "Tu seras reine de Wakanda un jour. Tu seras la Black Panther. Ce n'est pas un manteau facile à porter. Cela va bien au-delà d'une jolie armure de vibranium et de la grâce d'un félin."

"Je sais" fit-elle doucement. "C'est… ce que signifie l'épreuve, je pense. Et…"

"Et ?" interrogea-t-il doucement.

Elle se releva lentement, vacillant un instant avant de se reprendre.

"Je ne peux pas laisser mon père faire ça. Je ne peux pas le laisser participer à la mort de millions de gens. Au-delà de Wakanda, c'est l'humanité entière que nous jurons de protéger."

"Tu ne devrais pas envenimer votre relation, petit chat" reprocha Cap. "Il ne t'écoutera pas."

"Il écoutera Bast" répondit-elle tout doucement. "Où est-il ?"

"A New-York, et il te cherche."

Elle posa sa main sur son bras, relevant les yeux.

"Tu viendras avec moi ?"

Il soupira, et pourtant sut qu'il avait déjà accepté. Alors il embrassa son front.

"Habille-toi, Kahina. Allons le retrouver."

"Vous êtes fous" lança Matt. "Ce cher Iron Man tirera avant que vous n'arriviez à leur hauteur."

"Je doute qu'il n'ose tirer sur la fille de T'challa et Storm à côté d'eux" répliqua Kahina.

"Vous restez derrière" fit Steve. "Disons que c'est une affaire de famille."

" _Eux_ ne resteront pas derrière" remarqua Clint Barton.

"Le but n'est pas de combattre" fit fermement Steve.

"Il n'y aura qu'un seul combat et j'espère bien ne pas en arriver là" fit Kahina avec la même fermeté.

Les compagnons d'armes de Steve renâclaient fermement, c'était visible, mais finalement acceptèrent de rester derrière. Pas très loin, mais derrière néanmoins. Lorsque Steve et Kahina arrivèrent devant la tour des Avengers, ils étaient donc seuls en apparence et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'ils ne soient encerclés.

"Bonjour, T'challa" fit néanmoins Steve d'un ton calme. "Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un que tu connais."

"Salut, P'pa" rajouta Kahina en anglais par courtoisie pour les autres.

"Kahina" fit T'challa en fermant les yeux, sa voix grondant légèrement. "Est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais voir ta mère ?"

"Je l'ai fait" répondit-elle tranquillement. "Hein M'man ?"

"C'est vrai" acquiesça Ororo en se rapprochant tranquillement, venant embrasser son front. "Tu as l'air de mieux aller, ma chérie. Merci de me l'avoir retrouvée, Steve."

"Je t'en prie" répondit courtoisement le capitaine. "Je n'ai rien retrouvé du tout, en réalité, c'est Kahina qui est venue me voir."

"Tu veux dire" intervint Iron Man, furieux, en se tournant vers T'challa "que ta fille a pu les retrouver aussi facilement ?"

"C'est ma fille" répondit T'challa d'un air d'évidence, une ombre de fierté pointant pourtant dans sa voix. "Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venus simplement nous saluer."

Steve regarda un moment Kahina. Elle avait l'air hésitante et il savait pourquoi – elle ne s'était jamais opposée aussi ouvertement à son père. Pourtant elle finit par fermer les yeux, soutenue par le bras de Storm autour de ses épaules.

"Je voulais te parler, p'pa" finit-elle par dire doucement.

"Je t'écoute" répondit T'challa en se rapprochant, ses mains croisées devant lui.

Elle le parcourut longuement du regard. Il portait l'armure de Black Panther, bien que n'en ayant pas mis le masque, et le collier cérémoniel reposait sur sa poitrine.

"Je pense que tu fais erreur" fit-elle en relevant les yeux pour croiser son regard "et je pense que tu le sais. Ce n'est pas la voie de Bast."

"Que sais-tu de la voie de Bast ?" répondit-il d'une voix égale, et elle le fixa dans les yeux, rassurée par la présence de la panthère dans sa poitrine.

"Ce qu'elle m'en a dit, et ce qu'elle m'a fait comprendre."

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux et il fronça dangereusement des sourcils.

"Tu l'as fait. Dans mon dos."

"Je l'ai fait" reconnut-elle. "Tu étais en train de me blesser."

"Je lui ai dit de le faire" intervint Storm, irritée. "Je n'ai pas donné naissance à une magnifique fille pour la voir souffrir, T'challa. Je ne pouvais rien faire moi-même, donc je l'ai envoyée à Steve."

"Elle n'était pas prête" répondit T'challa, la voix grondante.

"Elle _souffrait_!" protesta Storm, et des étincelles jaillirent dans l'air. "Je veux bien respecter les traditions de Wakanda, T'challa, mais pas quand cela passe par la torture de ma fille !"

"Il n'y a jamais eu de torture…" commença-t-il, mais Kahina l'interrompit d'une voix neutre.

"En réalité, Daredevil a placé ça à une échelle de six. Là n'est pas la question cependant – ce qui est fait est fait, je suis venue parler de ce qui n'est pas encore fait."

Cela eut le mérite de ramener ses deux parents au silence et ils la regardèrent en même temps. T'challa la regarda gravement.

"Parlons, alors" fit-il en désignant finalement le sol.

Elle s'y installa le plus tranquillement du monde, en tailleurs, et il se mit face à elle, exactement dans la même position. Storm et Cap se regardèrent, puis haussèrent des épaules en même temps, restant chacun debout derrière l'un des deux autres.

"Coutume de Wakanda ?" s'enquit Cap.

"Oui, ils font ça de temps en temps" acquiesça Storm.

"Je crois que tu as tort" fit soudain Kahina, repassant à leur propre langue. "Je suis restée huit jours dans l'épreuve de Bast. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses. J'ai porté l'armure de la Panthère. J'ai vu des gens mourir et j'ai compris ce que tu me disais sur la difficulté d'être roi – sur ce que tu serais le seul à savoir, sur le fardeau que tu porterais. Finalement j'ai vu également l'une des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde mourir."

"Et qu'en as-tu conclu ?" s'enquit-il.

"Tu as tort. Tu fais ceci pour protéger Wakanda, mais tu as oublié pourquoi nous protégeons Wakanda. Nous sommes le futur. Nous sommes là pour protéger et guider l'humanité. Pas seulement un pays."

"Et si Wakanda est détruite ?"

"Elle ne le sera pas. Il y a d'autres voies de la protéger qu'en exterminant des milliards d'êtres vivants. Je sais, Bast sait, que c'est une erreur. Ne la fais pas, père. Toi, le champion de notre peuple, ne prend pas cette décision qui te souillerait à jamais."

Le silence retomba entre eux.

"Je pense que tu as tort" finit-il par dire d'une voix égale "et que Bast est en accord avec moi."

"Je ne changerai pas d'avis."

"Alors tu contestes mon autorité."

Encore une fois, ils parlaient d'une voix égale et sans hostilité. Des dizaines, peut-être des milliers avec les caméras, de regards étaient posés sur eux. Il n'avait fait qu'émettre un constat et elle resta silencieuse avant de retourner le regarder dans les yeux.

"Oui" fit-elle d'une voix calme "je conteste ton autorité."

"Tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'un moyen de vérifier qui a la faveur de Bast si aucun de nous deux ne recule ?"

"Je suis ta fille" fit-elle en roulant des yeux. "Oui, père, je sais, et je maintiens ma position."

Il sembla hésiter un moment, puis finalement bougea enfin, retirant ses épaulières, puis son armure en entier. Il ne garda que le collier cérémoniel sur sa poitrine, se rasseyant à la même place, et Storm siffla, agacée.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ?" demanda-t-elle avec agacement.

"Ne t'en mêle pas, maman, s'il te plaît" fit doucement Kahina, les yeux clos.

"Vous n'allez pas…"

Elle s'interrompit. Les deux avaient été face à face, entièrement immobiles, puis soudain s'étaient jetés en avant à la même vitesse formidable. Le combat s'engagea, incroyablement rapide. Les deux n'utilisaient que leurs mains nues, n'avaient aucune arme, aucune armure. Ils étaient tous les deux terriblement rapides, même si Kahina l'était davantage encore pour compenser sa moins grande force.

Cap avança sa main pour les stopper mais Storm l'arrêta, fermant les yeux et l'air désespérée.

"Non, Steve. C'est une coutume de Wakanda."

"De s'entretuer ?" protesta-t-il.

"Ils ne s'entretueront pas. Ils en appellent à Bast mais ils doivent réveiller la Panthère avant."

Les coups se faisaient de plus en plus fluides. Les deux guerriers bondissaient en tout sens, virevoltaient. Bientôt des étincelles violettes se mirent à apparaître dans l'air, autour d'eux, et il ferma les yeux une seconde.

"Je ne savais même pas que Kahina tenait tête à son père."

"Elle ne le faisait pas" fit Storm sans quitter le combat des yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Steve ?"

"Rien" protesta-t-il. "Elle… s'est endormie. Huit jours. Et m'a vu mourir pendant ce temps. En arrière !"

Il l'avait attrapée et avait bondi hors de portée. T'challa et Kahina s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre, leurs mains se heurtant, leurs doigts s'enlaçant, paume contre paume, dans une terrible démonstration de force. Le violet prit de l'ampleur, puis soudain un terrible rugissement retentit et la silhouette massive apparut, soufflant tous les alentours. Les deux combattants disparurent dans l'intense lumière, dans le rugissement qui résonnait autour d'eux, puis finalement tout retomba.

Kahina était debout, son père étendu au sol devant elle, et elle se laissa tomber à genoux après quelques instants. Il lui fit un demi-sourire, levant sa main pour caresser sa joue. Encaisser la fureur de Bast n'était pas évident mais il s'en remettrait – à aucun moment ils n'avaient eu l'intention de tuer l'autre.

"Tu avais raison" reconnut-il, essoufflé. "Il semblerait que Wakanda ait une nouvelle reine."

"Oh, s'il te plaît" fit-elle en roulant les yeux. "J'ai eu raison sur _un_ point. Tu restes bien plus apte à gouverner que moi – ne me fait pas l'offense d'abdiquer, s'il te plaît."

"Tu viens de me battre" fit-il avec un petit rire. "Les règles sont claires."

"Non" nia-t-elle. "Les règles disent que le vainqueur devient l'Elu de Bast, pas le roi de Wakanda."

Elle l'avait aidé à se redresser, soutenant ses épaules, et il redressa un genou pour s'appuyer dessus. Kahina haletait tout autant que lui. Ils s'étaient affrontés, âme contre âme, et Bast avait choisi sa championne – il ne contesterait pas son choix.

"Je ne voulais pas le faire, papa" fit-elle doucement.

"Je sais. Je ne voulais pas le faire non plus à l'époque."

"J'ai eu terriblement peur… que ça ne te tue."

Il eut une mine intriguée.

"Tu n'avais pas de telles peurs avant, ma chérie."

"Je…"

Elle s'humecta les lèvres.

"Pendant mon épreuve" fit-elle, hésitante "je… tu avais été assassiné et… c'est Steve qui m'a élevée. J'ai… j'ai retrouvé ton collier et… je me suis rendue compte que personne ne t'avait enterré selon les coutumes de Bast."

Elle ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes.

"Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à prononcer cette prière pour mon père" chuchota-t-elle.

Il soupira et l'enlaça, la laissant enfouir sa tête contre son épaule.

"Je ne peux pas te promettre que tu ne le feras pas, petite panthère" fit-il d'une voix douce.

"Je… je sais mais… je n'aurai jamais attendu ce… ce genre d'épreuves."

"Et tu l'as réussie" fit-il avec tendresse. "Tu es forte, Kahina. Tellement forte que tu as vaincu ton vieux père. Là…"

Il leva les mains, les glissant dans son cou pour détacher son collier. Le bijou étincela dans la lumière devant eux et il l'observa un moment. Cela faisait plus de trente ans qu'il le portait. L'emblème de l'Elu de Bast.

Sans plus hésiter, il la passa autour du cou de Kahina, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il embrassa son front avec tendresse. Oui, Bast le leur avait montré – il était temps qu'il ne passe la main.

"Je resterai roi si c'est ton souhait" fit-il tranquillement "mais ceci n'est pas négociable. Bienvenue à toi, Elue de Bast. Bienvenue, Black Panther."


End file.
